


Shift in Dynamic

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [11]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Disassociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Negotiations, Q's cats - Freeform, Transgender Q, character cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James is back from his latest mission, Alec and Q have a serious discussion about it and what they think they should do.





	1. Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am posting these stories when completed/close to complete but feel free to still comment. I love comments.
> 
> This is based off the [collaboration prompts table](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/163334405043/for-the-collab-prompt-table-i-got-some-prompts-and)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the majority of this story has to do with James' aftermath from being drugged and how James, Alec and Q deal with it.

James’ POV

He refuses to hand his package over to anyone but Q, after hearing that the quartermaster won’t be in until morning, he leaves with barely a word to anyone. For a moment he debates about going to the black haired man’s home but in the end, that’s where his instincts drive him.

When he discovers the place he had his car packed in last is open, he parks it there again before grabbing the gods forsaken box and heading up to the flat. The guard barely glances at him as he passes.

At the door, he finds it almost impossible to lift his hand and knock. Sighing, he leans his head against it for a moment, eyes closed tight as he tries to figure out why he is having this problem. They gave him a key but he left it in the safe at Six.

When the door suddenly opens, he straightens up, finding himself eye to eye with Alec.

“You look like shit, come in and take a seat,” the older man remarks, stepping sideways so he can pass.  

This is a bad idea, he should just leave and go back to his empty flat.

Before he has a chance to do so, Q’s there, slender hand wrapping around his arm and guiding him into the flat, shoving him on the sofa with a light push.

Shaking his head, he goes to stand up, only to get a more forceful shove back onto the sofa by Alec.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” he mutters as he tries once more to stand up.

“007 stay exactly where you are,” Q orders in the soft, no-nonsense voice he is used to obeying in the field.

Like the instinct to come here, the instinct to obey overrides his desire to escape.

The mission went better than expected. Particularly considering everything. He finished it despite being drugged. Drugged. That’s where he’s running into the problem. Q gave him simple directions for dealing and despite his best efforts he couldn’t follow them. For once he wanted to follow them. It’s more than that, however, it was the utter lack of control he felt when the two sent to help him got to him. He didn’t even catch their names, which would have been the polite thing to do.

He’s not sure how they got him to the brothel. Nor is he sure who he ended up in bed with or even why. All he remembers is a driving heat, a need for contact and _now._ There’s faint flashes of both a man and a woman in the room with him, both treating him carefully considering, but none of it makes sense.

When he finally came out of the stupor, he felt dirty in a way he couldn’t put to words and wanted to bolt. Instead he was given breakfast by an older woman with an easy going smile, and reassured that there wasn’t any unprotected sex, on any of their parts. That the package he needs to deliver has been sealed so there is no risk of anyone else getting hit with it.

His lack of memories and the dirty feeling, that’s what bothers him about it all.

He likes sex. Doesn’t really care who it’s with, even if he spent the last few months not having it as often because he wants it with Q, the one person he knows he’s not going to get it from. Not with the way the genius looks at Alec.

“Report Bond,” his quartermaster requests, voice still firm.

Closing his eyes because he doesn’t want to see disgust he does so, from start to finish, like he should have with M but he wanted to hand over the container first.

“Alec, call Six with my phone and tell R that Bond’s here,” Q requests, tone softening with affection, the way he wishes it would towards him.

“Got it,” the ex-spy agrees.

“Up you stand,” the younger man states, and it takes him a minute to realize it’s him that’s being address. Now he’ll be kicked out.

Gentle fingers curl around his and his eyes snap open, relieved that it’s the fairy lights rather than the regular lights that are on since his eyes feel like they’re on fire.

“Come with me James,” it’s a request rather than an order, which confuses him a bit, but he trusts Q, so he just nods in agreement.

The younger man leads him through the flat, past the exercise room and room he did most of his recovering in. He’s a bit surprised when Q pushes open a rather large bathroom door before stopping and turn towards him.

“Do you trust me to take care of you?” There’s something in Q’s voice he doesn’t get, can’t explain and is currently not processing the way that he should.

He just nods.

“I’m going to tell you everything I do before doing it, if you are uncomfortable with any of it, tell me, okay?” Q tells him, locking eyes with him and not moving until he rasps out his answer.

“Yes.”

Stepping in the bathroom, the smaller man lightly pulls on his hand, encouraging him to step in.

“It’s a good thing we’re of a height,” the hacker murmurs as his fingers come to rest on the top button of his shirt. “I’m taking this off, okay?”

He nods, eyes partly closing as he just breaths. He doesn’t understand why Q is doing this, whatever this _is_.

Slender fingers carefully set to unbuttoning his shirt. Once it is unbuttoned, the dark haired man murmurs, “I’m taking off the jacket and shirt and putting them in the laundry basket by the door.”

Q mentioning the door makes him realize that it’s open, though he’s surprised that he can’t see Alec in it when he turns his head to glance in that direction.

As soon as the material scraps off his skin, he suddenly feels cold despite the warmth of the flat.

Why’s Q doing this? They’re not partner or companions or even connected in any way more than friends. Sometimes he doesn’t even understand the fact they are friends. A large part of his mind wants this to mean something, anything, but he’s sure it doesn’t.

“James, I need you to toe off the shoes,” the younger man tells him, catching his attention again, drawing it away from the wandering of his mind.

He does as directed, shaking his head and stepping back. To his shock, Q lets him,  watching with dark amber eyes. He could drowned in those eyes, but they’re not his. No matter how much he wants them to be.

Play the part, his mind whispers, you’re untouched by what happened, just leave. You’ve completed what you set out to do. There is no reason for you to stay. He doesn’t want you here. Neither of them want you here. This is pity. Nothing more.

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to push away the intrusive thoughts racing through his mind.

“James,” Q’s voice seems like it’s coming from far away even though he knows the hacker is close. “Can I continue or do you want to stop?”

He keeps his eyes shut as he tries in vain to ignore the entire situation. It doesn’t work, though he doesn’t know why.

Light, barely there touches, slender fingers running over his face and neck, draw him back to the present even as they confuse him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Q queries gently, hands touching his skin like the feathery wings.

“No,” he replies, almost surprised by how rough his voice is.

“It’s okay to have a bad day. For things to be too much when you’re in a safe place to process.” The younger man reassures him. “I want you to feel safe here.”

He just nods in agreement. This is a safe place. He knows that. It’s part of why he came here, he’s sure of it.

“I’m going to finish undressing you, okay?” Q informs him, hands slipping down his body to the top of his slacks.

He just nods again.

This is definitely not the how or why he’s imagined getting naked with the younger man.

Once all his clothes is off, Q turns on the shower, lightly pushing him to settle on a small seat for a moment.

There is a flash of panic when the hacker steps out of the room. As if he knows that the younger man is regretting his choice. He’s surprised when the dark haired genius steps back in with two bottles in his grasp.

After checking the temperature of the water, Q encourages him to stand directing under the spray. Startling and disappointing him when the younger man doesn’t change or take anything off.

“I’m going to start with your back as it is turned towards me. This is the body wash I prefer. Okay?” The dark haired man tells him, giving him a minute to process before a soft cloth presses against his skin and proceeds to gently wash his skin. “Did you know, psychologically, that taking a shower or having someone help with washing can actually help make a person feel better about themselves the way a bath cannot?”

He doesn’t answer, and according to the way Q keeps talking, voice gentle and soothing, he’s not expected to answer. It lulls him into an almost sleepiness. Trying to remember when the last time someone took care of him was. There’s a difference between Medical and this.

He’s drifting in a hazy of _being cared for_ and _reassuring, soothing voice_ , when he’s very carefully turned and the dark haired genius starts on his front. His hair is washed, fingers gently and firmly massaging his scale. He enjoys the pampering, letting his eyes close once more as he loses himself in a fantasy. One where this is a welcome home. Where he _has_ a home to be welcomed to.

He’s not sure how long it is until Q’s guiding him out of the tub, a massive and fluffy towel carefully wrapped around him.

“I need to change, I’ll be right back, you can either relax and just wait or get dressed. There’s some pajamas for you on the counter.” The younger man tells him gently, hand waving towards the counter.

Nodding, he finds himself settling on the toilet cover while the hacker withdraws. Why is he waiting? He wonders as he slowly comes back to the present and the now. It’d be best if he got past this foolish hope sooner than later. He doesn’t really have a home, never has, probably never will. It’s part of what drew him to the service, both services actually.

He’s still lost in his thoughts when Q comes back, gently urging him to stand up, “Please stand up James.”

Absently he does so, a bit confused because why did the younger man come back?

Light hands rub the towel over his body until he is completely dry. Letting the towel drop, Q turns and grabs the pile of clothes, moving it a bit closer.

“Start at the top or the bottom?” Q queries softly.

He just shrugs, still partly zoned out.  

“Top first,” the younger man murmurs.

A loose t-shirt, one of his own actually, is carefully unfolded, and slowly put on him. Then in one of the oddest experiences of the last few years, Q helps him with pants and bottoms before leading him back into the living room and lightly pushing him to sit on the sofa.

This is surreal. He doesn’t understand exactly what is going on, but he finds he doesn’t mind that. He’s pretty sure it’s not real, that he’s somewhere dying or still drugged, and this is all a delusion. 


	2. Concern

Q’s POV

He’s only partly surprised when Alec opens the door to discover James on the other side. They were alerted to the fact someone is touching it by the security system.

His significant other is right, James looks like complete shit.

When it looks like the blue-eyed spy is going to bolt, he reaches out and wraps his fingers lightly around the spy’s wrist, gently pulling him into the flat but not putting too much pressure on him.

He’s concerned over how absent James seems to be. This isn’t how the ash blonde man normally behaves. Even in recovery he didn’t act like this and he was heavily drugged through part of it.

After spending a few minutes figuring out what to do, he has Alec call his second while he leads James to the second bathroom. He’s got a suspicion that the drugging had more of an affect than claimed when the spy first reported in following coming out of it.

He’s careful as he strips James down and gives him a shower, ignoring the fact he is fully dressed and really hates wet clothing. This isn’t about him, it’s about his friend being in distress. Once the shower is done and they are both in dry things, he leads a still spacing James to the living room sofa, and getting him to settle into the seat.

He turns to go grab a mug of tea but the blue eyed man’s fingers curl around his wrist, catching him in a surprisingly loose grip that’d be easy to break.

“Stay,” it’s whispered as if it’s not expected that he actually will.

“I’ll get our drinks,” Alec comments from beside him, green eyes studying their guest.

How did Alec comfort him back before they started their relationship? Hugs, hair stroking, small neck rubs, and softly worded support. Right then, that’s what he will do.

He leaves space behind him for his partner as he settles on the sofa, drawing James closer and murmuring softly, “It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere.”

The blue eyed spy shakes his head as if confused or trying to get rid of thoughts that just won’t fade away.

The arm closest slips behind the spy’s back, fingers curling in short ash blonde hair and rubbing gently. He’s trying to show support. Not that he’s sure that he’s successful.

“Thanks Alec,” he tells his partner as he’s handed his mug of tea.

His ex-spy nods, slipping in the space left behind him, and providing silent support the way Alec  has for years.

Eventually James seems to relax sliding down a bit, head ending up on his chest. He just continues to card his friend’s hair. Slowly the spy slips the rest of the way down on the sofa, head resting on his lap.

Rather than speak aloud and risk waking James when he is sure that the blue eyed man needs rest, he uses sign language to speak with Alec, pleased that his habit of picking up random languages is useful

“ _Any suggestions for how to help?”_ He queries in ASL.

“ _You’re doing it already,_ ” his love replies, “ _Most the agents in my generation wanted somewhere they belonged and their talents could be put to use. I doubt that has changed. It’s the reason you’re so popular after all._ ”

He nods, relaxing into Alec’s side and plans accordingly. They can figure this out. James is a friend to both of them. Friends comfort each other. For now he will continue to hold the blue eyed spy.

Tipping his head back on his partner’s shoulder, he requests, “ _Hold me._ ”

Alec kisses his temple as he answers, “ _Always._ ”


	3. Suggestion

Alec’s POV

He watches the careful way Q treats James, smiling as memories of the younger man treating him similar flash through his mind. His hacker is the caring sort, even if he mostly keeps that fact to himself. It’s a family trait since all three brothers are like that in some manner. Harold with his tendency to try and make people’s lives so much better around him. Jared with his abilities as a doctor and dismantling organizations that wish to harm people. Q from through his agents and occasionally on his own when he is feeling vindictive, that doesn’t count his time as a hacker.

He’s considered in the past that perhaps their relationship could evolve into a poly one. The way James is currently sleeping makes him revisit that idea. He knows that his relationship with the blue eyed spy is not going to  go from friendship to something more, but it’d be fine if Q’s did. He’s well aware that his best friend wouldn’t leave him. Q is a great deal different than his James used to be.

Pressing his lips to the crown of his love's head, he closes his eyes, knowing if he’s not mistaken their life is going to change.

“Invite him to stay,” he suggests, nuzzling behind the dark haired man’s ear. “Permanently.”

Q partly twists around, brows drawn together in a combination of concern and confusion.

“I know we’ve discussed it before but are you sure?” the younger man queries, voice soft and pitched so not to wake the sleeping spy.

“I am,” he almost purrs, kissing his love’s temple. “It’ll work.”

Q untwists, leaning into him as he continues to hold the younger man. He knows that the dark haired genius is processing the suggestion. Working through how it would change things, how things would stay the same, and what things would become fluid.

“ _I’ll ask him when he wakes up,_ ” the younger man states with a few quick flicks of his fingers, not expecting a response since his back is turned.

He just closes his eyes and breaths.

This is happening far sooner than he originally suspected. Hopefully it works out the way he wants it to. It’s not going to be too much different than the relationship that the three of them had been in for the last few months since they started to become friends. He’s not worried that things will change with Q. His partner has been one of the most stable things in his life, he doubts that is going to change any time soon.

Now it’s just a matter of discovering what James thinks of his suggestion. It will probably come out of nowhere seeings how he made it a point to convince the younger spy he’d never win Q away. And he hasn’t. There is a very big difference between being in a poly relationship and breaking up a relationship to form a new one. It’s not conventional or what most would consider average but it will work well for them since none of them are conventional anyways.

He’s quite sure that if anyone tries causing problems for them, Q will rip their lives apart before he even has a chance to consider all the ways to destroy them.

His biggest concern for the suggestion is Q and James relationship. He just hopes that the blue eyed spy isn’t foolish enough to put pressure on their dark haired genius. That would really piss him off.

 


	4. Offer

James’ POV

His first impression as he finally comes back to himself is warmth and safety. It’s not the sort of impression he normally wakes up to. Slender fingers are gently carding through his hair, rubbing his scalp. His head is resting on something that is both soft and solid, he’s pretty sure it’s a leg.

He doesn’t understand why his head would be resting on a leg.

Actually, he frowns as he slowly stretches and sits up. Why is he here? Why was he lying on the sofa with Q? He’s sure the memories of last night, of being carefully washed and cared for by the boffin, are false. He can’t remember ever reacting that badly to being drugged or a mission going wrong.

“Feeling better?” The younger man queries softly, hand dropping as he moves away from Q.

He's not sure how to answer that question so he shrugs, looking around the flat.

“Breakfast will be done shortly,” Alec calls out from the kitchen.

Curiously, he asks, “Why does he do all the cooking?” He can't remember seeing Q ever cook, though he has seen the younger man make tea and help with prep work.

“I’m not big on cooking. I get distracted to easily.” The black haired genius answers with a shrug. “I can cook, when I need to.”

“By cook, he means order take out,” the blonde remarks as he emerges from the kitchen. “Breakfast is done.

He nods distractedly, once more trying to find something to focus on.

“I can cook,” Q mutters as he rises from the sofa, heading towards the kitchen.

Shaking his head in amusement, he joins them.

They each make a plate before settling at the table. For a while the three of the eat in peace. No one says anything about how he arrived yesterday and what happened following. He's not sure whether he is relieved by that fact or not.

“We have an offer for you,” Q states as he sets his fork down and picks up his mug of tea, twisting it around in his hand in what almost seems like a nervous gesture.

He meets the younger man's eyes, giving the hacker a questioning look.

“Move in with us and umm,” Q begins, skin turning soft peach as the dark haired man searches for the right words according to expression, eventually glancing towards Alec as if asking for assistance.

“We have discussed it and decided to ask if you would like to be part of our relationship,” the blonde states clearly, watching him with an almost lazy expression.

For a long minute his eyes flicker between them. He has a hard time believing what he is hearing but it puts a very different spin on what happened last night.

“You said I'd never win him away,” he comments absently, still trying to figure out what ‘be part of our relationship’ means.

Snickering, Alec retorts, “And I was right. There is a big difference between being invited into a poly relationship and _that_.” The older man nearly sneers the last word.

Q snorts, rolling his eyes, but there is the hints of a relieved smile playing at the edge of his lips.

An alarm starts going off, causing the smaller man to sigh and stand, “You don't have to decide this minute. I have to get ready for work. We can discuss it further after, over dinner.”

He nods, watching with narrow eyes as Q stops beside Alec, kissing him lightly before heading towards the bedroom.

It's quite an offer. Not one that he knows what to do with. After a moment of thinking about it, he decides he probably needs to head in as well, though he doesn't actually feel like dealing with Mallory without a suit. So he'd have to head to his flat first.

He's still considering it when the hacker reappears, kissing Alec again before brushing slender fingers lightly against the nape of his neck in an almost affectionate gesture.

“As you've already reported, you don't have to come in unless Mallory actually calls for you. Take the required time off to consider the offer or anything else you need to think about.” Q suggests before heading towards the door, throwing a computer bag over his shoulder and leaving.


	5. Back and Forth

James’ POV

He's not sure whether he should leave or not. In the long run he decides not to. Instead he wanders around the flat absently. He’s lost in thought. Why did they make that offer? It doesn't make sense to him. Yes, they're friends. Yes, he wants more with Q. But he doesn't want more with Alec.

“You're not my type,” the blonde comments from the door he is leaning against. “In case you were trying to figure us out. We'd remain friends. We'd both date Q.”

Turning towards the older man, he almost demands, “Why?”

Smirking, Alec replies, “Why not?”

That's not the sort of answer he wants. He would like an actual reason as to why they are doing this. However he knows the ex-spy, there is little chance of getting that sort of answer.

He'll try a different tactic instead. “I don't understand why you would agree to sharing.”

Snickering, the older man retorts, “I didn't agree, I suggested it.”

That's rather unexpected. He never would have guessed that. Why would Alec suggest something of that nature? He's well aware of how possessive the older man is. Fiercely protective and not the type to share. Yet it is Alec’s idea that the three of them are in a relationship? A poly relationship? He knows they can work, Bill and Eve with Missy prove that, but will it work with them? He’s almost as possessive as the ex-spy, if he ever had someone to be possessive of.

He’s never had any relationships that actually lasted. Does he want to risk his friendship with both to try this? Is it worth it? He’s pretty sure Q wouldn’t have made the offer unless the boffin thought it would be successful. He knows the younger man, he’s not impulsive.

“Why would you do that?” He queries as he crosses the room to stand directly in front of the ex-agent.

Chuckling, Alec arches a dark blonde brow at him in challenge.

“How do you know you’re not my type?” Is his next question as he steps into the older man’s space.

There is a flash of something in emerald eyes before he finds himself pinned against the wall Alec had just been leaning against. Hands above his head, legs kicked to the sides a bit so the ex-spy is between and harder to knee.

“Because James, you have a type. One I happen to share, but I don’t fit it.” The older man tells  him before releasing him and stepping back.

He’s startled to realize he’s breathing heavy. Not from arousal but from nerves. He doesn’t appreciate the fact Alec pulled that stunt off and he didn’t see it coming or fight back. He should have seen it coming or fought back. Why didn’t he? Does he really trust the ex-agent that much? That’s a very bad idea for him.

Q trusts him, that’s a good enough reason to trust the older man. Is it though? Q’s had years with Alec, he’s only had a few months. Then there is the fact it was Alec who warned him off and is the same person who suggested the three of them try something together. That just doesn’t make sense. Why would he do that?

It’s a few minutes later before he is out of his head and realizes that the ex-spy is nowhere in sight. Damn it. He’s getting really annoyed with these spacing outs. He seriously needs to stop it. What the hell happens if it happens in the field?

Since he’s apparently losing time he might as well lay down, he decides, heading to the room he stayed in while recovering from being tortured. Sure enough, the beds still made.

Sighing, he falls across it and closes his eyes. Maybe a little rest will help.

The next time he’s aware, it’s the sound of Alec talking with someone on the phone. At least he assumes it’s a phone as he doesn’t hear anyone else. Could be someone using sign language or at the TV, though he really can’t see the ex-agent to be the type to talk at the TV.

Leaving the room, he finds Alec in the small workout room, still chattering away. The older man taps his ear when he’s spotted, alerting him that it’s an earwig.

Chuckling he heads to the kitchen, getting himself some of the juice kept there before looking around the room with a bit more attention than he normally pays. It’s a nice kitchen, he’d say top of the line but he’d almost bet better than because Q is prone to tinkering on everything from what he can determine. Most of the cookware is a fine quality but well used, and the dishes are mismatched. Snooping through the cupboards gets a chuckle as there is one dedicated to tea. Another dedicated to various alcohols. The rest are organized by purpose.

Smoke sprawls on the counter by the sink, occasionally stretching his neck so he can lick at the slowly dripping water.

From there he moves on to the original living room, scoping it out as a potential living space.

There’s the window that he had once planned on coming through with a thin, dark material covering it. He’d bet it’s something Q designed. The rest of the room is comfortable enough, he can see mostly things he is sure belongs to the boffin, but there are three floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed full of books on different topics. Including the books he gave Alec for Christmas.

There is a nice TV and the gaming systems attached to it on a beautifully made entertainment center. A second look shows that there are actually several different gaming systems. Each of them is carefully connected. There is a glass and wood case beside the TV stand. Each shelf behind the glass is dedicated to a particular system and it’s games.

There is no art on the walks and there is two closets that he can easily spot. The first he knows holds shoes and coats, he’s never looked in the second. So that’s what he goes to do, only to discover that it’s locked, he’d use his lockpick kit but that’s in his suit and he’s still wearing the sweats.

“That’s the weapons closet,” Alec comments as the older man moves closer, “Well. One of, I have a second one with a bigger stash in the bedroom.”

“Show off,” he mutters as he glances sideways at the ex-spy.

Grinning, the older man touches a section of wall and the lock disengages. “Q made sure that it's not easy to get into.”

He nods as he waits for the door to open so he can see what's in it. When it slides open, he whistles because it reminds him of the supply closet Q uses for premade kits. There is quite a collection of weapons in there. He'd love to go over all everything in there but determines not right now.

When he's done looking at it, he goes to explore the addition where the second flat was added to the original. There is an arch between the two but he spots the discrete piece of walling that divides them. It can be slid into place to hide the connection, making it appear there are two flats again.

The original bathroom has two doors, one that's to the living room, and the other into the bedroom. It's not huge but it is a decent size.

Slipping through the arch, he takes his time exploring the second half of the flat. There's the room he's used several times now. A second bedroom that's rather plain and spartanly decorated. Which is to say it's not beyond the bed being made and a small wood tone lamp sitting on a nightstand.

The second flat has a smaller kitchen that's been left mostly bare. There is a common type, stove, dishwasher, and fridge.  Not a lot of counter or cupboard space considering it's a bigger flat.

Last used to be bedroom is the room converted into a work out area that he's been in several times. It's designed for optimal usage and as far as he knows it was one of those things added after Alec moved in. This whole second flat was actually. He knows that from a few occasions they played cards together.

Some reason he's got a feeling it's not just because Q decided they needed it.

Shaking his head, he returns to the kitchen,  the idea of a plan starting to form. So far Alec’s done most the cooking. He should show case his own skills at cooking.


	6. Planning

James’ POV

“About what time does Q normally get back?” He queries when Alec joins in him the kitchen.

“Between eight and nine,” the older man answers as he makes a pot of coffee. “Sometimes around ten. It all depends on how involved he is in a project or whether one of the agents needs his particular skill set.”

He nods glancing about, “I’ll cook. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a chance to cook for someone who might actually appreciate my ability to cook. Is there anything to avoid?”

“Q’s picky about the type of mushrooms he likes, otherwise not really. Neither of us have allergies.” The ex-spy replies, arching a dark brow at him in question. “The grocer down the street delivers a rather wide variety of things. He can probably find anything you want. Numbers on the pad next to the landline Q likes having.”

He blinks, because he would have figured a landline wouldn’t be the technically proficient young man. Of course, having slowly adapted to Q’s quirks, he is not surprised to learn he likes having a landline around. Probably has a system designed to avoid being bugged as well, knowing how much the boffin likes his privacy.

Grinning, he decides to go with something moderately simple compared to a lot of what he knows. It should make a good meal to discuss the offer and tell them he has decided to give it a try. Living with them and the poly relationship between all three of them.

He doesn’t know how to do it. How to be in a relationship. He wants it though. Enough to figure it out. That’s got to count for something.

It’s time to do some planning. He’ll start with dinner and dessert. Apple turkey meatballs with his own spice combination over mashed potatoes and smothered in rich apple-cranberry turkey gravy. Then he’ll move on to cinnamon rolls, the Swedish kanelbullar variety as they are tasty and sweet without the messiness of many types of rolls. He considers making an apple as well but isn’t sure whether he should or not.

“Do you know if he emptied my pockets out yesterday?” He asks as he realizes he needs the money to get things and that would require his wallet.

“I don’t know, he was more focused on providing a soothing environment so you could decompress than what was in your pockets.” Alec’s voice is almost gentle, something he hadn’t expected from the older man.

He nods slow, hating that he needed to decompress. He’s a spy for fuck sake, he shouldn’t need that sort of thing. He pushes those thoughts away, refusing to consider them right now. Today is going to be make something for the three of them, agree to the offer, and see if Q has a plan. If anyone does, it will surely be the younger man.

Heading to the second bathroom, the one he used while he was recovering a few weeks earlier and last night when Q had taken the time to undress him and help him with a shower, which he refuses to dwell on because he doesn’t like why it happened. He checks the laundry basket to see about whether his wallet is there or not.

Sure enough, he finds it in the slacks pocket. Grabbing it, he returns to the kitchen and uses the phone to put in a call for the supplies needed for dinner. Now it’s just a matter of them getting here so he can get to cooking about two hours before Q is to arrive.


	7. Blip in the Day

Q’s POV

He’s in a good mood when he heads to work, not surprised when he spots his agent trainee shadow just as he gets on the tube. He considers intentionally losing the other man, cause it’s not one he is particularly fond of, but he decides he’ll be nice today.

That particular mood doesn’t happen to last much past arriving at Six and being asked to come to a meeting in M’s office. The idiot agent from INTERPOL is there, as is a CIA representative that he is considering destroying on principle since he knows the man.

“Q, we have had a request for your assistance on a situation.” Mallory informs him.

He nods once sharply.

“Snow, Arsemault,” he states their names coolly, turning on his heel and leaving without another word to them.

“You’d best follow if you want his assistance. I get the distinct impression he doesn’t like you.” M’s voice is laced with amusement.

He heads to the bullpen, refusing to be alone with Snow. He’d like to plant a bullet between the man’s eyes but that isn’t going to work. Someone would complain since he hasn’t been given adequate motivation to deal with the prick.

Moore is sprawled on the Double-O sofa playing on her tablet while Hanson is perched on the arm reading a book.

“I heard we have an unwelcome visitor, so I thought I would make sure he remembers my promise the last time we met.” Anthony states almost playfully, closing his book and meeting his gaze.

He’s quite sure that he is shark grinning at that announcement. “Feel free to dislike the other one as well,” he suggests in Irish.

Both straighten and nod once sharply in understanding.

He’s booting up his laptop at his work station when the two agents enter his domain. They’re about to learn why they need to have manners with him or they will have a very bad day. His staff and agents aren’t the sort to back down from a challenge.

“Don’t you have an office?” Snow demands as he glances around the room, unease crossing his eyes.

“I do. You’re not welcome in it. So we will do this right here or you can leave.” He answers blandly, catching the attention of nearly every underling in range.

R appears at his side, murmuring in Greek, “Clear the room?”

“No,” he replies just as quietly in Greek. “They will either deal with this here or leave and I will deal with their mess in my own way.”

She nods, falling back with barely a glance in their direction.

“Do you have a problem with me, quartermaster?” Snow asks calmly, arching a dark brow at him in challenge.

“If I had a problem with you, Snow, you wouldn’t be standing in my domain.” He answers deceptively, tone the sort of soft that his minions and the agents means the problem has already begun.

Arsenault recognizes the tone as the same one from when he told the NTERPOL agent to let go of his significant other’s arm if the older man’s expression is anything to go by.

The light noise from those farther away vanishes as the rest of his staff goes silent and watches his ‘guests’. There are those who are frowning, and others that are watching them with distrust.

“Now then. Time to clean up your mess,” Q states calmly before pitching his voice a bit louder to be heard by his minions, “Ignore them and return to your duties.”

Soft chatter and light talking, the normal sounds of the bullpen return. He knows just below the surface everyone is still paying attention to the pair. Their Double-O’s are a common sight when he is in the building, outsiders are not.

Minion Christa appears with a cup of tea for him before returning to her station, not bothering to offer anything to the other two.

“Why are you here, Arsenault? Planning something foolish or fixing a mistake?” Anthony asks tauntingly.

He smiles grimly at his screen, appreciating that the agents are there as a silent show of support.

Hours blend together as he works, only occasionally speaking to the pair. He’s aware of the fact every Double-O besides James not in the field pays them a visit, either hanging out for a while or just saying hello before vanishing again. With each visit, Arsenault’s nerves seem to get worse because the man is fidgeting.

Hanson and Moore never leave and they do not allow the two visiting agents to settle on the sofa.

Snow doesn’t complain, though he does shift foot to foot after nearly eight hours standing. Arsenault on the other hand does, and that just doesn’t endear him to Anthony, who gets even more insulting and taunting without ever raising his voice or saying a rude word.

“Got him,” he hisses when he finds the target in the camera system.

His facial recognition program is one of the best in the world. If there is a camera and a connection, it can scan them. He actually got the idea from Harold’s Machine, but he uses it slightly differently, and has not yet set up an AI. It’s on his planner. Which his brothers may or may not appreciate it.

Several minutes later, he has a satellite imaging and is following the man in real time.

“Someone provide Snow and Arsenault with earbuds.” He remarks without his eyes ever leaving the wall of screens

One of the minions appears a moment later with a case, handing them over to the pair.

“There will be no shooting him in public, Snow,” it’s a soft warning, one that the older man apparently understands because the agent goes deathly still, eyes locking on him.

“What do you know about that?” The CIA operative queries, tone deceptively calm with a hint of seething.

“I know your type.” He retorts calmly. “That sort of behavior won’t be tolerated by me.”

He knows far more than the man would probably appreciate. He still doesn’t understand why Harold didn’t have their doctor save John’s life. He suspects that’s because she wasn’t in the city at the time.

The next hour is spent with him guiding the pair. He smirks when he realizes that Standford is following the two foreign agents. That ends up being a good thing as Snow pulls his fucking weapon in the middle of the street, threatening the traitor and drawing the attention of civilians around them.

Standford knocks the man out, and waves away the constable that appears with his ID. A few minutes later the idiot is waking up in the car on the way back but smart enough to not try something.

When the three agents and the traitor get in, because Standford refused to turn him over in the car, he is waiting for the three of them. “Very good work, Standford, you may leave the idiot with me.”

He’s aware that Mallory is standing by the wall while Tanner is leaning against the spot beside him.

The Double-O nods, leaving with sure steps.  

“What do you think you were doing?” He snaps at Snow, getting right in the man’s face.

Snow glares at him, taking a step back which he counters with a step forward. Make people feel uncomfortable, he can recall his uncle advising him. Agents in particular don’t like people in their space, so getting in it can be akin to a threat making themselves known.

“No. You know what? I don’t care.” He hisses softly. “What I do know Marcus William Anderson, is if you ever disobey a direct order from me when asking for my assistance, I will destroy you in ways you cannot _imagine_.”

The CIA operative’s eyes go wide as he takes another step backwards.

Arsenault beside Snow flinches, stepping sideways.

His eyes flicker to Arsenault, “You may take the prisoner away. Schwartz will assist you.”

The INTERPOL agent nods, and the Double-O he had mentioned appears at his side, waving a lazy hand towards the prisoner.

“I would suggest that you never come near me again, Snow.” He suggests coolly. Temper simmering just below the surface.

The message seems to be received loud and clear by the sharp nod he gets before he leaves, following the other three.

After the CIA operative leaves, Mallory questions, “Do I want to know how you got the information on Snow that made him so uneasy?”

“My brother and I both excel with computers, to a point that we are considered scary by some.” He answers as he turns to face the director.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Tanner declares with a snicker.

He glances at his phone, checking the time, before remarking, “I need to get going, Bond’s report is in your email.”

M nods slowly, stating, “Tell him not to come in until he’s ready to be cleared by medical.”

Grinning, he replies, “I can do that, or make arrangements for a person he might trust a bit better since I know he’s a bit of a problem case for them.”

“That’s a fact,” Tanner agrees with a shake of his head. “Most of the Double-O’s are like that. He just happens to be the worst one in the bunch.”

He smiles fondly, agreeing with their assessment since he happens to agree.

As he returns to the bullpen to get his things, he sends off a text to Alec, to let his love know how long it will be before he gets home. He has to check a few things, grab his laptop and coat, and then he can go.

He wonders if James stayed or not. Whether the offer was considered or not. Whether they will now be a triad or not. Trio? Poly-v? A live in? He’s not sure the wording to use. Of course, he sometimes has a hard time with a name for Alec, his significant other. The eventually agreed that significant other, partner, will he hand love were all accurate words for their relationship. Will he have a chance to have that sort of talk with James?

He shoves those thoughts away so he can check with the various minions he needs to, and load the files on to his tablet to take home with him. That way he can review them when his insomnia hits. 


	8. Shared Meal

Alec’s POV

The delivery bloke had seen almost disappointed when James answered the door and paid, asking him as he passed where the ‘cute bloke with the glasses’ is.

He’d grinned and said at work, he’d be home later.

Almost instantly delivery man had cheered up, bidding them good day and leaving humming.

Of course James asks if the delivery bloke is competition for their boffin. He has to answer no, and it’s just a matter of Q helped the man out and tutored his little brother in science last semester. That seems to ease the spy’s worry immensely.

He finds the almost manic energy that James is flying about the kitchen in rather amusing. He’s exceedingly careful to keep that off his face however, because he doesn’t feel like offending the younger man.

Instead he stays out of the way and offers assistance if it is needed. Which James swears it isn’t.

It’s interesting to him that the younger man selected something relatively simple as an example meal. He’s got a feeling that’s because James is planning on saving the more complex meals for future special events and occasions. He could be way of base, but he’s pretty sure he’s not. The handmade cinnamon rolls take longer to make than dinner itself.

Amusingly, as the blue eyed man is cooking with turkey, the cats are underfoot a bit more than normal. They are determined that the turkey and everything related to said turkey should be for them. He actually ends up locking the brats in the bedroom, though he belated wonders if that was a wise idea or not.

Dinner gets done just as Q is walking in the door.

Excellent timing on James’ part.

“That smells great,” is the first thing the hacker declares before giving him a tight hug, kissing his jaw lightly and smiling at James. He knows the expression in the dark haired genius’ eyes, it’s worry and curiosity. “Let me get changed and I’ll be ready for dinner.”

James just nods in agreement.

Q heads to their bedroom, letting the little terrors out and laughing when he starts grumbling about the cats.

A few minutes later the three of them are seated at the table with their plates full of food and a an apple cider that James ordered to go with their meal.

“I am sensing a theme for dinner: Apples.” He declares playfully, grinning at the younger spy as he arches a dark brow in question. “Why apples?”

Shrugging, the blue eyed man answers. “It sounded good.”

“I like apples. They’re easy snacks and make good additions to most meals, so it works.” Q remarks after finishing the meatball on his fork.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” James comments with a speculative glance.

The rest of dinner is calm. Mostly, anyways, he can feel the tension rising in the air the conversation the three of them need to have is floating between them. It’s a matter of seeing who will be the first one to speak.

The alarm for dessert chimes just before they are done, so James rises, heading in the kitchen to pull it out of the oven.

When the blue eyed spy gets back, Q tips his head slightly to the side, studying the blonde man.

“Have you thought about our offer?” the dark haired genius asks politely, trying not to imply that there is a pressure to do so according to tone.

“Yes.” James answers firmly.

He’s moderately certain that the blue eyed man is referring to more than just the fact he’s considered the offer. Considering how the spy paced around the flat, getting a feel for it, he’s moderately certain that is also the answer. Still, he knows that Q will want a defined response because that’s just the way his love is.

Sure enough, the word is barely finished echoing between them when the boffin queries, “To what exactly?”

He bites back a chuckle. That is such a Q sort of question.

“To all of it. Moving in. Us. Trial and error. One month at a time. Whatever this is going to be.” James answers promptly.

Q grins, practically beams in truth.

“Excellent,” he hums then suggests, “we’ll need to set down some ground rules.”

The other two simply nod, neither saying anything about the fact they’ll need rules. He sees it as a way to protect Q. James probably sees it as a way to know what rules to break. Q probably understands the purpose behind getting such rules worked out. Particularly as they have worked out their rules over years of knowing each other even if they have only been dating for the last several months.

Now it will be a matter of negotiations between all three to figure out what they want and how to get it between them.


	9. Moving In

James’ POV

He’s pleased by how dinner went. Q and Alec enjoyed the food. They had a nice conversation. It was agreed on they would try to have a relationship between the three of them. He wonders what’s next?

How to go about moving in? He doesn’t own a lot of personal stuff as most he never took out of storage as of his last ‘declared dead’ experience. He’s got several suits unpacked but that’s about it.

“How did you move in?” He asks Alec when Q goes to the bathroom.

“Relocate stuff little by little until we realized pretty much all of my things were here and had a good chuckle over it.” The ex-spy answers with a grin and a shrug. “It worked out better than expected and I let go of ‘my’ flat since I wasn’t really using it to begin with.”

He nods, wondering if he should do something similar.

“Q will probably update the record with his other flat address. The one he doesn’t actually use but keeps as a public front.” The green eyed man tells him with another shrug.

He snickers and nods. He can recall all of the agents who have complained about Q pulling vanishing acts and the fact the cameras don’t seem to see him. Ever. Considering what little he knows about the younger man’s life, it makes sense that there is a front flat somewhere nearby. Probably in the complex since Q has previously commented on the parking garage sharing spaces between 4 different buildings.

“We can move your stuff whenever you’d like and in pieces if you’d prefer,” Q offers as he emerges into the living room a moment later.

When he doesn’t immediately respond, the younger man states, “Or not. It’s up to you. The bedroom you recovered in is yours until we actually figure out how to work this between the three of us.”

“Okay Q.” He agrees, deciding maybe he should say something and see if that helps the sudden nervousness that he’s feeling about whether he is actually wanted here or not.

Absently, the dark haired man wanders towards the kitchen, probably to make tea knowing Q.

“Do you have a name outside of Q?” He asks, not actually expecting an answer.

Laughter erupts from the ex-spy who is currently sprawling on the sofa with space beside him.

“Well no, I’ve been Q since I was eleven.” The boffin replies as he comes out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea.

He blinks deciding to settle on Q’s favorite armchair for the moment since he’s not exactly sure what to do next. He wants to cuddle, he actually likes cuddling, not that he gets it a lot. Another causality of work. Most of the marks he cuddles with end up dead which sort of negates the joy of having someone to cuddle with. The last person he thought he would be in a long term relationship with ended up dead. The other actively disliked him, even if he was grasping at straws before Q talked him out of that train of action.

“It’s the actual initial to my first name,” Q continues as he settles on the sofa. There is still a spot open beside him. “I’m sure my uncle found it amusing when he set me up with the major for an interview.”

He liked the major, the older man had been more uncle like than anything else. That might be why so many of the agents had no problems ignoring his directions. A habit that’s been greatly curtailed by Q.

Several minutes are spent in quiet companionship. The only noise is from the two cats. Ember seems to have decided to make herself comfortable on Alec’s shoulders while he can’t see Smoke but he’s sure the cats causing trouble according to the beep-beep-beep noise he can hear.

“Mallory wants you to get cleared by Medical before going back on duty.” Q eventually states calmly.

“Of course,” he mutters, frowning because he doesn’t actually like Medical.

Silence reigns again as he reflects on that little detail and starts making moving plans in his head.

After a bit the younger man mutters about being out of tea and goes to get up, only to have Alec tell Q to stay as he stands and takes the cup. Not seeming to mind the fact he has a cat attached to his shoulders still.

“Are you thirsty?” the blonde asks, stopping beside his chair.

He shakes his head, still lost in thought about what to do with Medical. He seriously dislikes them and the fact he sometimes feels like they actively hate him even though he’s pretty sure that it’s not an accurate assessment of them.

“I told Mallory I’d relay the message and offered to find a doctor who you are able to communicate better with.” Q tells him, drawing his attention because it’s unexpected though he’s not sure why when it was a doctor of Q’s choice that had cared for him and assisted him after being tortured a few months back.

Actually, he should see if that doctor is still available. “What about that man from earlier this year?”

“Micha? That’ll work,” Q hums thoughtfully. “Micha’s actually uncles doctor from before he retired. He used to belong to Five originally.”

He’s not sure why that comes as a surprise. It explains the ‘doesn’t ask questions’ mentality and the fact he acted like torture and the aftermath is a normal part of life “Yes, him.”

“I’ll make the arrangements,” the boffin tells him with a smile. “Micha often works with Zaynah, mine and Harold’s doctor, so I am well acquainted with him, even if I don’t always go to the doctors when I probably should.”

He starts laughing, completely understanding the sentiments.

Right then, he’ll see the doctor before he goes back to get cleared. Sometime while Q’s at work he’ll head to his flat to see what he wants to bring here. He’ll see if Alec wants to go with him, might as well get some more bonding in with his co-partner. There has definitely been a change in dynamics, now he just needs to figure out exactly what’s changed.

Grinning mischievously he determines he’ll get some more crystal ware for Q as sort of a ‘thank you for inviting me to move in’. Of course Alec will get some vodka, and they’ll share it while they discuss their mutual interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, my second prompt table done and possibly the longest story in the set yet. There is at least 5 more stories in this verse though there might be more.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
